Forbidden Love
by MeTuKa
Summary: **Update Chapter 5** Can Jake choose between his loyality and friendship to his boss or the love of a woman?
1. Default Chapter

Title: Forbidden Love  
  
Author: Kim  
  
Summary: Can Jake decide between his friendship and loyalty to his boss over a woman?   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Frank Donovan or the other UC characters. NBC (sadly) and Shane Salerno do. Other characters are mine. Don't have money, so you can't sue.   
  
Archive: If you want to, just let me know where.  
  
Feedback: Please and be honest. Kweb9173@aol.com  
  
Jake smiled as he entered the bar. A group of men were attempting to sing. Half the bar was cheering them on in their awful attempt. He made his way to the counter and ordered a beer.  
  
"Jake!" Millie, the bartender exclaimed, "I haven't seen you in ages."  
  
"Work," Jake replied, taking a swig of his beer.  
  
Millie nodded her head. Owning a bar in which most of her patrons were law enforcement, she understood all too well.  
  
Jake gave her a fake scowl as Millie refused to take money for the beer.   
  
"I almost didn't recognize you with your new look," Millie winked.  
  
"Yea?" Jake smiled, feeling his cheeks grow hot, "I'm thinking of keeping it."  
  
For three months, Jake was loaned out to the DEA to help out with a smuggling ring on the borders of Mexico and Texas. An unwilling loan. Donovan had his reservations about the operation.  
  
The only thing Jake liked about the operation, was that he got to grow his hair a little longer to where he could have it all slicked back and grow a goatee. Jake smiled as he rubbed his hand along his chin. He looked better with the goatee than Donovan, in his opinion.   
  
He was glad for the extra week off. He was due back to work with Donovan two weeks before, but one can never look for an undercover operation to go the way they want it to go. Immigration came along and almost ruined it. He had been deported and he had to go along with it. He had no way in proving he was a citizen, unless he blew his cover. That wasn't an option.  
  
Jake made his way through the crowd to see if he knew anyone there. Once in a while, the team would go to the bar to blow off some steam. Even Donovan. He saw some other FBI agents he knew and some Immigration Agents. Jake couldn't help but shiver when he saw them. The guys singing were TSA. Jake knew a way to get even with them for messing with him on his way to Texas.   
  
Near the dance floor, Jake spotted some of Chicago's finest he hadn't seen since the botched bank robbery last Christmas. Jake leaned on the railing to get a better look. There was a new person in the group.   
  
"Shaw, come on over and join us!" Officer John Riley offered, waving him over.  
  
"How ya doing, Riley?" Jake smiled, shaking his hand.  
  
"Not bad, not bad," Riley replied, "Jake, this is Officer Mia Keatings. Mia, Jake Shaw. Be gentle with him."  
  
"Gentle with me?" Jake smirked, joining the group.   
  
"Only if you want me to," Mia smiled, shaking Jake's hand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jake pushed the door open and stepped back to let Mia enter. He fumbled for the light switch.  
  
"Sorry for the mess," Jake apologized, "I've only had the house for about eight months; I'm slowly redoing it."  
  
"Don't worry about it," Mia smiled, looking around.  
  
After a quick tour of his house, Jake and Mia ended up in his living room. The only light in the room came from the candles Jake had lit.   
  
Jake sat down on the futon and pulled Mia onto his lap. He lifted up the bottom of her jersey and placed his hands on her back. Mia sighed in contentment. Jake's hands were warm against her skin. He began to massage her back.  
  
Mia leaned back into Jake's hands as they moved over a sensitive spot. Jake smiled knowing she was ticklish and planned to use that later. He moved his hands further up her back and undid her bra. He cupped them and started to gently massage them. Mia moaned in pleasure.  
  
Jake was surprised to see Mia had a tattoo on the small of her back, two hands holding a heart. He knew women with tattoos, but never on that area of their body. It turned him on. He leaned down and ran his tongue across the tattoo.  
  
Mia gasped and turned to look at Jake. She pushed him down onto the futon and started to undress him. 


	2. The Surprise

For three months running, Jake walked into work, smiling from ear to ear.  
  
"That's it!" Cody exclaimed. "You have to tell us what's going on. You're never this happy."  
  
"Even with being on assignment for a month, getting shot at, and mounds of paperwork, you're still smiling," Alex teased.   
  
"Come on, Jake," Monica teased, "what's her name?"  
  
"What makes you think it's a her?" he asked, sitting down at his desk, kicking his feet up.  
  
"I'd hope it wasn't a him," Donovan said, walking up to the group. "I'd be worried."  
  
"Oh, good one," Alex laughed, "Tell us."  
  
"No," Jake protested, "I don't want Donovan to scare her away!"  
  
"I knew it was a girl!" Cody smirked.  
  
"Could've been a puppy," Jake muttered.  
  
"You know we have ways to find out who she is," Donovan smirked. He couldn't help joining in on the teasing. Jake looked at Donovan, eyes wide with shock. "You better bring her on Sunday."  
  
"Sunday?" Cody asked. "What's on Sunday?"  
  
"I'm having a bbq at my home and I'm inviting all of you." Donovan smiled, enjoying the shocked looks on his team's faces.  
  
"Your house?" Alex repeated, surprised.  
  
"Party at Donovan's!" Cody smiled. Thinking of who was talking about a party, his smile faded fast. "What's the catch?"  
  
"No catch," Donovan laughed, "I just have some surprises in store for you. I think you'll like it."  
  
"I'm scared," Jake whispered into Monica's ear.  
  
"And Jake," Donovan glared, over his shoulder, "don't even show up unless you bring your mystery girl."  
  
"Damn, he's good!" Monica howled in laughter.  
  
"He's gonna scare her off," Jake muttered, banging his head on the table.  
  
"True," Cody admitted, "but Donovan's surprise is what scares me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sunday afternoon  
  
The sky was a beautiful blue with fluffy white clouds blowing by. The humidity was thick; you could smell the rain in the air.  
  
Jake pulled his motorcycle up to the address Donovan gave him. He could see the smoke coming from the backyard. The smell of the food was starting to make him hungry.  
  
Jake tried to fight the hunger. He was in a bad mood and didn't want to be there. He and Mia had a fight. He asked her to come with him. She refused.   
  
"Come on," Jake huffed, "we can stay for an hour and then leave. My team is driving me insane wanting to meet you. Especially my boss."  
  
"Baby, I wish I could," Mia replied, tracing her finger along his chest, "but I can't. I have other plans that I can't break."  
  
After that, the conversation went down hill. Mia accusing Jake of keeping things from her. Jake accused Mia of hiding their relationship until it suited her to make it public.  
  
Jake reached out to ring the bell and stopped himself. "Screw it," Jake mumbled to himself. He was going to go home and work on his house. He'd explain it to Donovan tomorrow.  
  
"Going somewhere, Agent Shaw?" Donovan asked, leaning on Cody's Grand Am.  
  
"I was just about to ring the bell," Jake coughed, embarrassed that Donovan caught him trying to leave.  
  
"I'm sure you were," Donovan smirked, putting his arm around Jake, leading him into his house. "Where's that lucky girl you won't tell us about?"  
  
"She, she had to work." Jake replied, looking around Donovan's living room.  
  
"Work, right." Donovan repeated, giving Jake a look that told him he didn't believe him.  
  
"She's a cop for CPD." Jake explained, "Too short notice to get the time off."  
  
"Another time then," Donovan sighed. "You can put your helmet in the spare bedroom through there. Everyone's outside waiting for you."  
  
Jake tossed his helmet onto the bed and made his way to the backyard. The smell of the barbeque was toying with his senses. Cody and Monica were laughing by the in ground pool Donovan had. Alex was talking to a woman. Jake couldn't see her face, but something about her was familiar.  
  
Donovan walked up to the woman and placed arm around her waist. He leaned over and placed a kiss on top of her head.   
  
"Okay, since the rebel has finally showed up," Donovan joked, "it's time for a surprise."  
  
Jake hung back inside the doorway to the house, waiting for the surprise. He couldn't believe it when the woman turned around.  
  
"I want to introduce someone special to me," Donovan beamed, "my wife, Mia." 


	3. The Choice

Jake wiped the sweat from his face as he strained to hear knocking on his front door. He shrugged it off and continued working on his kitchen floor. He stopped when he heard a knocking once again. He wiped his hands on his jeans and made his way towards the front door.  
  
He decided on taking a few more sick days to work on his house. He also couldn't face Donovan knowing he slept with his wife.  
  
"Wife," Jake muttered, stumbling over some tools.   
  
He couldn't get the vision of Donovan with his arm around Mia, smiling from ear to ear, introducing her as his wife. Everyone looked at Donovan with shock. Jake wasn't sure how he got out of the house with anyone seeing him or hearing him. He stumbled into Donovan's coffee table, which left a nasty bruise on his leg.  
  
He knew it wouldn't be Alex or Donovan at his door. Neither of them knew he bought the house and he knew Father Michael wouldn't say anything to them. He wanted to show off his house when it was finished, no matter how long it took.  
  
Jake didn't know what to say when he opened the door and saw his unexpected guest.  
  
"Hi, Jake," Mia quietly said.  
  
"Mia," Jake replied, surprised that she was at his doorstep.  
  
"Can I come in?" she asked. Jake noticed she was holding his helmet that he left.   
  
Mia walked into the living room after Jake waved her in. She was a little nervous about Jake's reaction to seeing her. After seeing him at Frank's house and then him not returning her phone calls, she knew something was up. "I think we need to talk. I saw you at Frank's over the weekend and you left rather suddenly."  
  
"We do," Jake replied, leaning against the wall. He needed to stay away from Mia, away from temptation. "We need to talk. I know the truth Mia. I can't do this any more, Mia."  
  
"The truth? Can't do what?" she asked.  
  
"Us." Jake replied, closing his eyes, trying to get the strength to break it off. "Donovan's more than my boss, he's my friend. I can't hurt him like this."  
  
"I, I see," Mia stuttered, tears starting to fall down her cheeks. She thought she had something special with Jake.  
  
"Ssh, don't cry." Jake whispered, pulling Mia into a comforting embrace. Ending things with Mia was killing him. He fell fast and hard for her. Life was cruel for having him fall in love with his friend's wife. "Don't cry."  
  
Jake lifted her face up and looked into Mia's eyes. The pain there tore at his heart. He wiped away the tears with his thumb. "I'm going to hell," Jake muttered, pulling Mia into his bedroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jake lay in his bed, looking at a sleeping Mia. The guilt started to eat at him once again. He couldn't live like this.  
  
"What's the matter?" Mia sleepily asked, laying her head on Jake's chest.  
  
"I have to tell Donovan about us." Jake stated.  
  
"Ok." Mia replied, "When?"  
  
"As soon as possible," Jake replied, getting out of his bed, "I have too much respect for Donovan to keep this from him."  
  
"Can it wait until I get off work?" Mia asked, looking at her watch. "I get off patrol at nine. We'll see him then?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jake sat out in his car and looked at the building. Never in his life has he been this scared of anything. He jumped when he heard pounding on his window.  
  
"They know you're out here." Monica drawled, attempting to open the car door. "Video monitors, remember?"  
  
Jake got out of the car and walked into the warehouse with Monica. He couldn't wait for Mia to get off work to tell Donovan. He's never had guilt like this in his life. He just hoped he could tell Donovan away from his gun and any dangerous items.  
  
"Jake," Donovan bellowed, from his office, "where the hell have you been?"  
  
"Jake, I'd run if I were you," Monica muttered, "Donovan didn't buy you were sick."  
  
"Jake, I want to talk to you in my office. Now!" Donovan ordered.  
  
"Are you okay?" Alex asked. She's seen Jake look bad before, but he looks like he's about to lose his best friend.  
  
"I'll be fine," Jake sighed, heading the stairs, "I hope."  
  
All morning Jake was trying to think of the best way to tell Donovan about his affair with Mia. It wasn't going to be easy and someone was going to get hurt. Most likely me, Jake thought to himself.  
  
  
  
"Jake, I think we need to talk," Donovan stated, standing behind Jake.  
  
"Talk about what?" Jake asked nervously.  
  
"Is everything okay?" Donovan asked, "I don't buy you being sick these past few days. You left suddenly from my house. I know you've been seeing someone. What's going on? I'm here if you need to talk."  
  
"It's about who I'm seeing," Jake started to explain, "I've found something's out about her and.."  
  
"Donovan!" Cody yelled from the bottom of the stairs, "Captain Markham, line one. He's says it's real important."  
  
"Find out what he wants," Donovan bellowed. He wanted to get to the bottom of Jake's trouble ASAP.  
  
"There was a bank robbery on Lake Street," Cody yelled up.  
  
"Tell him to call the main number," Donovan yelled back, "we don't have anything to do with that."  
  
"It was a hostage," Cody started to yell back.  
  
"They have their own," Donovan started to say.  
  
"Two cops were caught inside the bank. Mia was one of them." Cody yelled. "She's at Stroger's."  
  
"Mia?" Jake whispered.  
  
"Tell him I'm on my way," Donovan replied, reaching for his weapon. "We'll finish his later, Jake."  
  
"Donovan," Jake protested.   
  
"Later!" Donovan replied running down the stairs. 


	4. The Confrontation

He could hear the people moving around him. Doctors and Nurses doing their jobs. Saving lives, saving innocent lives. The smell of alcohol burned his nose. He has always disliked the smell of hospitals. He leaned his head back against the wall, squeezing his eyes shut.  
  
"Want to talk about it?" A voice asked.  
  
"No," he replied as he opened his eyes to see Monica standing there with two cups of coffee in her hands.   
  
"Looks like you could use this. Sure you don't want to talk about what happened? From my understanding, I'm a good listener. At least, that is what my degrees says." She joked, handing him the styrofoam cup of coffee.   
  
"Thanks, but no," he replied, wrapping his hands around the cup, warming them. Giving up on any comfort, he leaned his head back against the wall. "Any word from the doctor yet on her condition?" he asked her.   
  
"I haven't heard anything, but I'll go ask. When I get back, we'll talk. You do have a choice. Talk to me or the big boss will make you talk to the company head shrinker. I think I'm the better choice. At least, the better looking one," Monica replied getting up to walk over to the Nurses' station.  
  
"Monica, how is she?" a voice asked behind her.   
  
"Jake, Alex, thank goodness you guys finally got here. Mia's still in surgery. I'm sorry, Jake," Monica replied, squeezing his hand. She saw his reaction when Cody told Donovan Mia was shot. She'd never seen Jake turn white before. She had her suspicions about Jake and his feelings about Mia.   
  
She saw him leave Donovan's house that day after Mia was introduced. She noted his reaction and was going to call him on it until his mysterious illness kept him from work.  
  
"How's Donovan taking this?" Alex asked.   
  
"Honestly, not good. He's so used to being in control. He's going to lose it if he doesn't talk to someone. Think one you guys can get him to open up?" she asked.   
  
"I'll try." Alex offered, going into the waiting room.  
  
Frank Donovan sat in the waiting room. Waiting for news, any news on how she was doing. Was she out of surgery yet? he wondered. How did he let this happen? He knew that her job was going to be trouble. Frank leaned back, rubbing his face. He could feel the tension in his forehead. How could he have let this happen to her?  
  
"Coffee's getting cold; let's get something to eat," Alex said, sitting down next to Donovan, bringing him back to the present.  
  
"I'm not moving until I hear from the doctors," Donovan stated, running stiff fingers through his hair.   
  
"I had a feeling you'd say that. Monica talked to the nurse. They said it would be another two hours before we hear anything. When was the last time you ate something?" Alex asked, searching his face. "Jake and Monica will stay here. If they hear anything, Cody will page us right away. You won't do Mia any good if you pass out from hunger." Alex said, standing up taking Donovan's hand. "Come on."  
  
"As soon as we hear something, I want to be back up here," he agreed reluctantly.   
  
"We're going to the cafeteria. Page us as soon as you hear something," Alex told Jake, moving Donovan towards the elevator.   
  
"When we hear something, you'll know boss," Cody replied.  
  
Donovan was starting to have second thoughts about getting something to eat. What if she needs me and I'm not here? he thought. He promised her that he would always watch her back. "Let's find the cafeteria," he said as he started down the hall.  
  
Frank jammed the key into the lock when he heard the phone ringing.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming," he muttered, his mail in his mouth. The lock decided it wanted to make his day harder than it already was. He just got finished with a six hour debriefing on the bank robbery. Jake was lucky to end up with only a sprained wrist and the young cop was lucky to be alive. Sometimes, he really disliked his job.  
  
"Frank? It's Mia," he heard as the answering machine picked up. "I have some great news! I passed all my tests and I start the academy after the holidays. I'm going to be one of Chicago's finest! I'll call back later. Love ya!"  
  
Donovan felt the shock hit his system. The letters that were in his mouth fluttered all over the sidewalk. The damn key wouldn't fit into the damn lock. Donovan dropped everything in his arms and kicked the door open.  
  
"Mia! Mia, it's Frank," he growled into the receiver. He was too late. She already hung up. He ran his fingers through his hair as he looked at the door he now needed to replace. "This is far from over, Mia."  
  
"Is, is there anything you need?" Jake asked Donovan.  
  
"Wha? What?" Donovan asked, not realizing Jake took Alex's place with him. "No, nothing. You can go home, Jake."  
  
"I'd rather not," Jake stammered, "I want to know how Mia is. Alex went to go find something out."  
  
"There's no need, Jake," Donovan protested. "I'll call.."  
  
"Donovan, I'm in love with your wife," Jake rambled. He breathed a huge sigh of relief for finally getting that off his chest. Telling him in the hospital cafeteria wasn't the ideal place, but at least he wouldn't have to go far when Donovan killed him. Now he started to brace for Donovan's attack.  
  
Donovan stared at Jake, unsure of what he just heard. Jake gulped when he watched Donovan's eyebrow shoot up. That meant trouble.  
  
"Can you repeat that?" Donovan asked.  
  
"I'm in love with Mia," Jake slowly repeated.  
  
"I see," Donovan replied sitting down, "and yet you've only just met her."  
  
"We met at The Hideaway after I came back from Texas," Jake explained. "We started seeing each other and I didn't know who she was. And when I did, I tried to stay away."  
  
"You tried to stay away?" Donovan repeated. "You've been seeing Mia for three months now?"  
  
"I found out she was your wife at your house. That's why I left." Jake started to explain, "Shock and guilt. I couldn't face you knowing I slept with Mia, but when she came to see me, I tried to break it off. I love her, Donovan."  
  
Jake braced himself for the blows that he knew were going to come. It was well known that Donovan could handle himself. Jake knew there was no way to avoid the beating he felt he deserved.  
  
"You're in love with Mia," Donovan repeated again. Jake nodded. Donovan couldn't help but start to laugh.  
  
"Christ," Jake muttered, not understanding what he thought was funny. "Donovan's finally losing it."  
  
"Jake, Mia isn't my wife," Donovan chuckled, "she's my sister."  
  
Jake looked at Donovan in disbelief. "Not your wife?" he repeated.  
  
"My sister." Donovan repeated, "Mia's been divorced for three years now, hence the different last name. As a running joke, we always introduce each other like that since people commented we don't look related. We explained that."  
  
"You're sister," Jake again repeated.  
  
"My sister." Donovan stated, trying not to smile.  
  
"You son of a bitch!" Jake growled, punching Donovan in the face. "Do you have any idea how guilty I've felt this past week thinking I slept with your wife? I felt like an asshole for falling in love with your wife! I asked to be transferred!"  
  
Donovan rubbed his chin and watched Jake storm out of the hospital. He was glad to see Jake was finally back to himself.   
  
"Donovan," Monica called from a few feet behind him, "you can see your sister now. She's awake, but don't overtire her."  
  
Monica overheard the whole conversation between the two men and realized how the mix up happened. Jake left before Donovan explained the inside joke. That explained Jake's behavior for the past week. This might not have a happy ending. 


	5. The Solution

Jake pulled his motorcycle up to the gas pump and took off his helmet. The sweat poured down his face. He didn't realize how hot it could get in Arizona. He wasn't far from Flagstaff, then he'd ride up to the Grand Canyon and stay a few nights there.   
  
He walked past a phone booth as he went to pay for his gas. Everything was paid with cash. No use of his credit cards. He didn't want anyone to find him, especially Donovan. He knew how Donovan worked. After he denied his request to be transferred, he packed what little he could and took off for parts unknown.  
  
Three weeks went by since Mia had gotten shot at the bank. The bullet was a cop killer. It went through her vest and was lodged in her left shoulder. He called Riley every day to get a status report on how Mia was doing. A couple times he tried to talk to her, but couldn't.   
  
He needed time away to think. He realized that he overreacted at the hospital when Donovan told him Mia was his sister. Well, it felt good to hit him, Jake thought, smiling. Miscommunication; something every government employee has done once or twice.   
  
One more week wandering the country, then he'd go back to see if he still had a job. Jake looked up and realized he had stopped at the phone booth. He grabbed the receiver and listened to the dial tone. He hung the phone back up, realizing he couldn't talk to Mia.   
  
He walked out of the store and headed back to his bike. Some things were best left alone.  
  
"Hold it right there!"  
  
"Turn around slowly with your hands up!"  
  
Stunned, Jake slowly raised his hands and turned around. Four Arizona State troopers were holding their guns on him. "What's the problem, Officers?" Jake asked, not liking how the situation could end.  
  
Jake watched as two of the troopers walked around him and shoved him to the ground. "Bike's stolen," one said, placing Jake's hand in his cuffs.  
  
"Where's your id?" another one asked.  
  
"In my back pocket," Jake huffed, "I'm a Federal Agent."  
  
"Yea?" the trooper snickered, "And I'm Tony Soprano."  
  
"You look much thinner on tv," Jake sneered, closing his eyes as he realized he left his badge back in Chicago.  
  
"Ok, tough guy, let's go run you on the computer." the trooper huffed, picking Jake up and pushing him into the squad car.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jake paced his cell, trying to think of whom to call to help him out of this mess. No way was he going to call Alex. He didn't want to hear the lecture from her yet.   
  
"Well, guess what we got here," the State trooper laughed.  
  
"Please enlighten me," Jake sweetly smiled.  
  
"Seems here you're not Jake Shaw of Chicago," the trooper began to say, "you're Jake Gutierrez of Mexicali, Mexico. Deported almost five months ago. That means you're going to be charged with a felony."  
  
"Felony!" Jake exclaimed  
  
"Illegal reentry after being deported." the trooper smiled, "A felony. Border Patrol will be here in the morning to take you to see the Immigration judge. Have a good night."  
  
Jake watched as the trooper left the room. He slowly sat down on the bed and ran his fingers through his hair. DEA promised to fix everything. They were to change his fingerprints back to Jake Shaw after the mix up on the case.   
  
"God damn it!" Jake yelled, throwing the mattress off the metal frame. He knew he should've asked Donovan months ago to see if it was fixed. Another agency to added to his list of getting even with.  
  
Jake leaned against the wall and slowly slid down. He had no idea what he was going to do.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jake pushed the tray of food away from him. He couldn't bring himself to eat the crap. All night Jake never moved from the spot against the wall. He sat there the entire night trying to figure everything out. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall.  
  
"You made my sister cry," a voice stated.  
  
Jake snapped his head up when he heard Donovan's voice.  
  
"How?"  
  
"When they ran you in the NCIC, an alert came to us," Donovan started to explain. "Should've known the DEA would wait awhile to fix things."  
  
"This is all your fault!" Jake accused Donovan. Meaning reporting his motorcycle stolen.  
  
"Wasn't me, Cody." Donovan smirked. He was shocked when the report came in saying Jake was arrested for stealing his own motorcycle.   
  
"Cody?" Jake repeated in amazement. Add another one to Jake's get even list.  
  
"When Alex told us she hadn't heard from you, we got worried," Donovan explained.  
  
"They know what happened?" Jake asked.  
  
"No, all they know is you took a leave of absence," Donovan replied. "It's not their concern. But my concern is Mia. You made her cry. No one makes my sister cry."  
  
Jake slowly stood up and attempted to walk towards the bars. He stumbled a bit since he lost the feeling in his legs from sitting so long. He tested the bars to make sure Donovan couldn't get in.  
  
"The last guy who made my sister cry was her ex-husband, Marc," Donovan explained, walking up and down the room. "He cheated on Mia not once, but four times. The only thing that stopped me from killing him was Mia, but she's not here now."  
  
"We got the bars between us, " Jake stated, hoping that would be enough.  
  
"And I locked my gun up, but we both know I carry a spare," Donovan smiled, as Jake looked to Donovan's left leg.  
  
"You're trying to scare me," Jake stated.  
  
"Is it working?" Donovan asked. He smiled when Jake nodded his head. "Good. I'm not going to hurt you, Jake. I'm here to talk to you about Mia."  
  
"What about her?" Jake asked.  
  
"I want you to stay away from her," Donovan plainly stated. "You're not for her."  
  
"Excuse me?" Jake asked, starting to get angry.  
  
"It's nothing personal, Jake," Donovan replied, "it's just I don't want her to get that 'official' call from me."  
  
"Now wait a damn minute," Jake yelled.  
  
"But that's not my decision to make for Mia. It's hers." Donovan sighed. "For some reason she loves you and you said you loved her."  
  
"I do!"   
  
"Then think long and hard about what you want with Mia. If you want to be with her, you have my blessing," Donovan continued. "Everything's been cleared up with your identity and motorcycle. You have one more week before you report back to work."  
  
"Where is Mia?" Jake asked.  
  
"You know where to find her," Donovan smiled, starting to walk out of the room. "And Jake, if you make Mia cry again, you'll wish you were deported." 


End file.
